


Bob Weasley

by Pineau_noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Linny, Banter, Bob the ginger cat, Fluff, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2020, Humor, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic drarry, housewarming presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: Luna's idea of a proper housewarming gift is not exactly what Draco expected.Or: Draco becomes a reluctant cat dad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Harry Potter, Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Bob Weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huldrejenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/gifts).



> Dear Huldrejenta,
> 
> I was so excited by the idea of Draco getting a pet! I also love Ginny and Luna! So I tried to combine those ideas as best as possible. I really hope you enjoy one of the fluffiest things I've ever written and my new favourite cat, Bob.

Draco walks into his flat with Luna on his heels. His hands are empty while she’s carrying… _it_.

“Were you successful?” Harry asks from the kitchen. 

“Yes!” Luna insists. 

Draco shakes his head and grunts in Harry's general direction.

“What’s wrong, love?” Harry asks as Draco makes his way through their lounge into their bedroom. He flops onto the mattress that’s still on the floor, their bedframe not yet assembled. Harry’s footsteps follow him into their room.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Draco mumbles when the silence stretches on for too long. He jumps when he hears Ginny shriek.

“What’s wrong?” Harry repeats, worry evident in his tone.

“Harry!” Ginny shouts. “Come see!”

Draco looks up at his boyfriend, who is clearly torn between seeing what one of his best friends wants and Draco’s trauma. 

“Go,” he grunts, dropping his head back into the pillow, motioning to the door. “You’re going to find out soon enough.”

Harry walks to their bed and kneels on the edge of the mattress, gently kissing Draco on the back of the head.

“If you’re sure.”

“It’s fine,” Draco says. “Luna’s just being a menace.” 

“ _All_ of our friends are menaces.”

Lifting up his head to glare at Harry, Draco says, “ _My_ friends are lovely. You’ve brought the troublemakers into my life.”

Ginny shrieks again and Harry kisses Draco, this time on the cheek. 

“If you’re sure,” Harry says.

“That your friends are horrid?” Draco asks. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Arse,” Harry says, fondly, as he gets up and walks to the door. “Honestly, Draco, what’s got you so upset?”

The answer to Harry’s question runs into their room and pounces on Draco’s arm, then begins to gently gnaw on his elbow.

——

After a over year of dating, Harry and Draco had decided the next logical step in their relationship was to move in together. They had found a place within walking distance of Diagon Alley—half Muggle, half magic—and had signed a lease the next day. WIthin a month they had consolidated all of their belongings and were moving in together.

It had taken the better part of a day to get all of their things into the flat, and another to make any headway unpacking. Since they had settled in a Muggle-adjacent area, they couldn’t use magic for everything. So when Luna announced that they needed lunch, Draco jumped at the chance to leave the heavy lifting and mind-numbing organising to Ginny and Harry.

However, instead of food, Draco found himself inside Magical Menagerie, watching Luna pick out a kitten and all of the bits and bobs that came with pet ownership.

Solemnly, she shrunk down all of the items she purchased and picked up the carrier.

“He's a housewarming gift, Draco,” she said.

“It’s _ginger_ ,” Draco said, struck dumb.

“A house isn’t a home without a pet.”

Draco turned around to the shopkeeper who had a stern look on his face. 

“No returns or exchanges,” he said gruffly. Then he’d bloody _winked_ at Luna like purchasing a _ginger_ kitten as a housewarming present was a normal thing to do.

Draco didn’t speak to Luna the entire walk home, but that didn’t stop her from chattering to him and the kitten during the entire walk. 

"Do you know what you're going to call him?" Luna asked as they reached Draco's door.

“We’re not keeping him,” Draco half-growled, finally breaking his silence.

They went inside, which led to Draco stalking to his room and the subsequent gnawing of his elbow by sharp, small teeth.

——

“A kitten!” Harry exclaims now that he has realised Luna’s betrayal.

“It’s a housewarming gift from me and Luna,” Ginny says from the doorway. Then she mutters, "Apparently."

The three of them watch as the foul beast mauls Draco.

“We’re not keeping it,” Draco reiterates. 

Harry walks back over to Draco and kneels down to look at the kitten. It immediately starts purring at him and Draco watches as Harry’s face _melts_.

“Don’t get attached, Potter.”

“Quit being a prat, Draco,” Ginny says. “You can’t give him away, he’s family.”

Luna giggles. “He is a ginger,” she says with a big smile. “Which makes him an honorary Weasley.”

“You know, if I'd been a boy, I would've been named Robert,” Ginny adds, nonsensically.

Draco looks up. “What does that have to do with anything?” He assures himself that no one can hear the squeak in his voice.

“Robert Weasley,” Luna says, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

“Bob,” Harry croons, scratching at the top of the kitten’s head. 

Its rumbly purr and little ears are not budging Draco’s heart. At all. Neither is the tail that swishes back and forth with its little striped pattern.

“That’s a good name,” Harry continues. He makes a silly face and the kitten rolls over and bats at his glasses.

“Welcome to the family, Bob,” Harry says, as Draco flops back down into his pillow.

——

Adopting a kitten must be what like having a newborn is like, Draco decides. The first night the damn thing woke them both up every two hours. It, _he_ Draco finally relents, pounced on their feet, meowed at them, crawled all over them both, and most insultingly, he put his arse directly into Draco’s face so that his little arsehole was on display.

“Potter,” Draco groans the next morning. “You’re sleeping on the sofa with that beastly thing tonight.”

‘Ugh, yeah.” Harry yawns, big enough that it makes Draco’s jaw hurt in sympathy. “We’re definitely owling Luna and Gin multiple times during the next couple of nights so they can suffer like we have suffered.”

“No one has suffered like I have suffered.”

Harry laughs and Draco works on keeping his face serious.

“Yes, darling,” Harry says in a heavily sarcastic tone. “You’re truly a martyr.”

Draco bites back a giggle and tries to roll over, but there’s a warm lump next to his feet. He sits up and sees a small, perfectly round, orange circle of fur, and his heart gives a little blip in his chest. Harry sits up next to him, making the mattress move.

“He’s really cute,” Harry admits. "Even if he is a complete terror at night."

Bob’s paws twitch in his sleep and Draco can’t keep back a soppy smile. He leans into Harry, kissing him on the shoulder and smiling when Harry kisses the top of his head.

“Maybe Luna was right,” Draco finally admits. “Maybe kittens are good housewarming gifts.”

—— 

_A year later_

“Bob,” Harry whines. “You’re in my spot.”

“His spot,” Draco insists. “You got up.”

“To get _you_ a glass of water!”

Bob rolls over onto his back and Draco reaches out to scratch gently at his belly.

“Who’s a good kitty?” he asks as Bob purrs. "Who's the most handsome boy in this flat?" 

Bob looks at Draco with such love in his eyes that Draco falls even more in love with his beautiful, ginger cat.

“He didn’t even want you!” Harry proclaims.

Draco stops petting Bob and looks up at Harry with a frown. “That is categorically untrue.”

Bob's also glaring at Harry, and Draco is glad they're on the same page.

“It’s creepy when you both look at me with the same expression on your face,” Harry complains. 

He gets in the bed and gently pushes Bob closer to Draco. 

Bob's purring gets louder.

“There’s a good kitty,” Draco whispers, as Bob opens his mouth in a little yawn. “My sweet, sweet boy. My darling cat, such a big yawn.”

“Can’t believe I’m being replaced by a cat you didn’t even want.”

“Don’t listen to him, Bob,” Draco says. “He’s just cranky because you’re cuter than he is.”

Draco boosts himself up so he can kiss his boyfriend.

“Thanks for not letting me get rid of him,” he whispers, their lips still touching. “He’s one of my favourite people.”

“He’s not a person, Draco.” Harry’s tone is tempered by the kiss he gives Draco.

Bob meows at them and Draco feels Harry laugh as they continue kissing.

"Don't be jealous, Bob," Draco whispers conspiratorially. "I still prefer you to this—" 

His smart arse comment is cut short as Harry hits Draco in the face with his pillow. Bob lets out a little yowl and jumps out of the bed.

"Sorry, Bob!" Harry says, as he giggles and continues to ruin Draco's lie-in, moving so that he's leaning over Draco.

"You're such a prick," Harry says, kissing the tip of Draco's nose.

"You love me," Draco responds, rolling them so he's on top.

Harry giggles again and kisses him in response. They spend the rest of the morning snogging lazily, until the cat that Draco thought he didn't want meows at them for his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the mods and my wonderful beta reader, A. I really appreciate everything you've all done.


End file.
